Anything can happen
by Audrey1119
Summary: Harry/Nikki  Story about a second that can change your life forever. Little dark at first, getting better, I promise. Anything can happen.
1. Beautiful

This is my first time ever trying to write something and English is not my first language. Still I hope my mistakes are bearable ;)

Everything you recognize belongs to BBC.

**Anything might happen**

**Chapter 1 – Beautiful**

It was morning in the Lyell Centre. Snow that had been falling heavily for days now, had made traffic nearly impossible so Harry was late again. He was pleased that at least he had a good reason this time. Approaching offices through the glass wall he could see Nikki. Immediately he knew something was wrong because she was sitting at _**her own **_desk, her head buried in the big pile of folders in front of her. She didn't hear him coming. Her back was turned to him and he could see just a tiny bit of her naked skin between her blouse and skirt.

_Don't go there _– he warned himself. _God, she's beautiful._

- This really isn't the best time for making jokes, don't you think? You are late and now you are teasing me – he could see she was upset but couldn't come up with a reason.

- What do you mean?

_G- ood morning, beautiful _– she imitated his voice – that's a joke, right? Not only I'm not beautiful in this horrible weather, but I also feel like crap. Both which you can obviously see. But no, instead of offering your help, you make jokes.

- I couldn't possibly say that – he said then realizes how it sounded.

- Oh, please, stop it, you are so full of compliments this morning.

- Nikki, don't be silly, you know what I mean. And besides stating something so obvious can hardly be considered compliment.

- You really don't know when to stop, don't you?

He didn't know how to answer that. This was bad. Really bad. Words that would escape his mouth before his brain had time to process them were always bad. And so true.

- So, how can I help? – he asked putting his best apologetic smile.

He hoped that problem was work related. He'd rather spend hours doing paperwork, than spent ten minutes watching her crying over some loser.

- Police expect us to send the full report for one of the last week PMs. For whatever reason it's urgent and it needs to be sent in the next two hours.

- How come Leo isn't here? He is usually two hour early, not an hour late? – Harry asked amused.

- You think something might have happened?

- No. Bad news travel fast. He and Janet are probably just working hard on their plan – he said and Nikki giggled.

There was no sound in this world that he liked more than that.

Someone who laughed that beautifully should never have to cry.

- I heard that, Harry – they jumped slightly on the sound behind them – you two will make me regret telling you about it in the first place.

- You are right. Sorry Leo – Nikki apologized, small smile still on her lips.

- Yes, sorry Leo, it was slightly out of line – he grinned.

Nikki couldn't help but smile again. It seemed like Harry's feelings reflected on her instantly. Not that it was surprise to her. _Involuntary response_, she remembered, and Harry and Nikki both smiled at the same time like they were having exactly the same memory. For a moment they just stared at each other like they were exchanging some thoughts that even them couldn't put in words.

- I am pretty sure that pile of folders has something to do with the money you get on your bank accounts every month – Leo said.

He didn't however get any reaction from his younger colleagues who were still little dazzled staring at each other.

- Apparently, my jokes are too smart for the two of you – he tried again.

- What? Yes, right, I'll be in your office with the right file as soon as I find it. Just give me a minute – Nikki said and Leo just shrugged his shoulders.

He already knew they were hopeless when it came to their emotions.

- Take your time, the three of us will make that report in no time – Leo said and with that their boss disappeared into his office.

- No apologies on why he was late, but you know I was right – he whispered to Nikki's ear.

When she giggled in such a close proximity to him, it took all self – control he had to stop himself from kissing her lips. Instead he pressed a kiss on her cheek and said

- I should go and grab us some coffee. Then I will indeed help you with whatever you need. Unless of course there's a new interesting body when I get back.

- Be careful, please Harry. Weather is a mess, anything can happen.

He just winked at her and left.

She smiled again and for a moment got lost in her thoughts.

_Put yourself together, woman. Beautiful was just a joke._


	2. When your time comes

**When your time comes**

When Harry got back and the report was sent, three pathologists could finally relax. They were now at Leo's office and slightly getting bored.

There are no new cases this morning which is unusual considering the weather – Harry said.

It's really strange when you think about it. We are sitting here waiting for someone to die so that we would have something to do – Nikki said.

I don't think we'll wait for long, though – Harry replied.

That conversation is so wrong on so many levels – they heard Leo said.

They didn't even know he was listening, he seemed to be going through his e-mails.

Janet wants us to come for dinner tonight. I hope that you two don't have any plans. It seems important to her that we all come.

Of course, Leo – Nikki and Harry said at the same time.

That's how I like you, kids – Leo said with a big smile. He felt genuinely happy. For the first time since that day he felt like everything in his life was perfect.

As Harry predicted there were three bodies in the morgue later that afternoon.

Man at the age of 48 and his 16 years old son, victims of traffic accident, and 85 years old woman who fell, hit her head and died instantly in front of her building.

All three had cerebral contusion that was a primary cause of death.

Autopsy on the father J.E. also discovered several broken ribs that cut through the pleura and caused pneumotorax.

His son G.E. also had a broken femur and a congenital heart defect for which he probably didn't know.

Old woman J.K. also had a broken pelvis and several other pathological conditions, consistent with her age. They also found traces of a heart attack that happened approximately two years ago.

The worst part of their job wasn't performing autopsies, or being called in the middle of the night to examine body that could be murdered or decomposing, or brutally destroyed or even all of the above. The worst part wasn't even performing an autopsy on a child. No. The worst part was to look in the eyes of the living, of those who stayed behind. Who could nothing but mourn, yell or cry.

What could they say to the devastated wife and a mother who has lost her entire family? One second changed her life forever. Could a one hit really put an ending? Could it be fair?

What could they say to the old woman's family? She lived with one of her five children and they all took a great care of her. She wasn't going out since her heart attack and no one will ever know where she was going.

Now her three sons and two daugters, all in their 50s and 60s were crying for their mother.

Could they say it was easier because she had full and long life? Could they say it was easier because they had their mother for so long? Could they say it was her time? They could. But would it be true to her children? Would it ease their pain?

They knew once more. Anything can happen.


	3. So good together

Anything can happen

Chapter 3 – So good together

Three pathologists went to Leo's straight after work. Janet was surprised to see them early, but Nikki was persistant. There was no point in them going home for an hour or two and then driving to Leo's. Traffic was awful and she had some bad feeling all day. You never know what can happen.

Nikki looked at Leo and Janet and once again noticed just how perfect match they were – they were family. That's why their home was so warm. That's why it reflected so well Leo's love for keeping everything organized and Janet's for chaotic chaos.

Nikki noticed something else. Janet was glowing. She instantly knew and wasn't surprised unlike Leo who almost choked when heard the news.

"It wasn't good idea to tell him while he was eating" Harry joked, "He is the older man".

"Don't you think that Janet's news clearly states the otherwise?" Nikki claimed, pretending to be serious. That only made Harry to laugh even harder and poor Leo to start hyperventilating.

When he was back to himself, almost ten minutes later, Leo still couldn't believe it.

"I honestly thought it wasn't going to happen", he said. Still excited he asked Janet "do you think it could've happen that weekend we spent in the countryside? That was definitely something special".

"That's just too much information honey, don't forget there are children here", Janet said and couldn't help herself but burst out laughing when she saw expressions on Harry and Nikki's faces. They obviously had a hard time imagining Leo… they just shook their heads, almost synchronously, putting the idea out of their minds. Janet and Leo might not be old enough to be their parents, but it still felt like imagining your parents having sex.

After dinner they played cards and Janet was amazed how Harry and Nikki understood each other. It was like they had some secret form of communication unreachable for the rest of the world. They were so good together.

When it was to time to go, it was well past 1 am and Janet offered them to stay the night. Harry refused and said that he had to be somewhere early in the morning.

All four of them had tears in their eyes when Harry placed kiss on the Janet's cheek and then talk to her still flat belly – "Can't wait to meet you little one". It was so unlike him to be this emotional, but Nikki knew why he was acting like that. Tomorrow will be hard day for him.

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him big hug, she held him so tight that she could feel his heart sadly beating in his chest. She thought that for a moment it skipped a beat but she wasn't sure because that was in the moment that she lined herself into him even more and whispered in his ear "Take care. Love you." In that tiny bit of second Harry knew that she was aware of the tomorrow and how hard it will be for him. His father's death anniversary always was.

Again he felt like he did so often around her, only her. He felt that there was a person out there who could actually understand him. Whose heart was beating at the same rhythm as his own. When they moved away from each other, he realised that Janet and Leo had left them and was truly thankful for that.

"Thank you, Nikki", he told her. "You'll probably never know how much you mean to me". With those words he turned around and run into the snowy night.

Nikki could feel storm was approaching. She felt it again. Anything could happen.

"Call me as soon as you get home, Harry!" she yelled after him.

He just turned, violent wind playing with his hair, and winked at her.

She felt strange tremble on the left side of her heart.


	4. An opened heart

Anything can happen

Chapter 4

**An opened heart**

Nikki couldn't sleep. Leo and Janet's spare room was comfortable, but she still couldn't put her mind at rest. Then she remembered that she brought some paperwork with her. So she went to the kitchen, made herself big cup of chamomile tea and went to the living room. She didn't want to disturb Leo and Janet and knew they wouldn't mind her getting this comfortable in their home. She knew they considered her a part of their family and she loved it and felt proud of it.

Harry called as he promised. She felt at peace knowing that he was safe. Bad feeling was still in the back of her mind but knowing that Harry was safe made everything so much easier. She sit herself comfortably on the big pillow by the living room table and was well into her work an hour later when she heard someone's voice and jumped slightly.

It was Janet.

"Sorry Nikki, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes. Oh Janet, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Not at all. I was too excited to sleep. So was Leo. We talked until 30 minutes ago when he fell asleep in the middle of the conversation"

"Men", they said at the same time and smiled. Both of them could use some good, old girl talk.

"So, I thought to make myself some tea…"

"Oh, let me, please" Nikki said and was already on her feet. "You just sit and rest" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Well, thank you Nikki. You seem in a good mood. Even though it's the middle of the night".

"Night was always my favourite part of day" Nikki joked couple of minutes later while handing Janet cup of hot fruit tea she knew she was her favourite. "Ever since university"

"Yes, I've noticed that with Leo, too. We can stay up all night, sleep just a couple of hours but in the morning I'll barely manage to get myself to work, but he'll be all bright and shiny".

Nikki laughed again. She was so grateful that Leo found someone so special as Janet to share her life with.

"But tell me, how are you feeling?" Nikki asked couple of minutes later.

"Like never before. You'll see when you're pregnant. It seems that life will never be the same. But in a good way. It gets better", she smiled.

"I've always wanted children" Nikki said. "But as I'm getting older I am more and more certain that that'll never happen to me. Not just because I'm single, this is the 21st century after all but because I'm not sure that having a child is a good idea anymore. It seems that every couple of months there's gun pointed to my head and it doesn't feel fair to bring the child into this world with a risk that he would lose his mother. Especially since there would probably be no father, if there was I'll probably think differently".

Janet looked at her and saw that Nikki was somewhere else in her thoughts, someone far away. This topic was obviously hard for her.

"What about Harry?" Janet asked.

"What about Harry?" Nikki repeated her question. "Oh, you mean. He's ok, I spoke with him earlier. He came home safely."

"Nikki you know that's not what I meant".

"I do" she whispered.

"Did you ever thought about the possibility that you might be feeling something more than just a friendship for him? " Janet asked unsure if Nikki wanted to go there.

"I am in love with him, Janet" she simply said. Her voice was calm and confident. It was like she was announcing an autopsy report. "I've never actually said that out loud but I've known it for years. I am in love with Harry Cunningham" she repeated with a grin on her face. It felt nice to say it. To finally share it with someone.

"You mean you and Harry are together? For how long?" Janet asked still shocked. He didn't see this coming. "I can understand that you would want to keep it quiet because of office policy but you know Leo wouldn't mind, he would be so happy for you, both us would be".

"No, Janet we are not together" Nikki said. "I was just answering your question. I do feel more than just a friendship. It's love".

"Does he know?"

"I don't really know."

"But why don't you tell him?"

"I'm not the right woman for him, Janet" Nikki said quietly.

Janet looked at her _"Was she deluded to think that?"_

"One day he will find the right woman and he will fall in love for the first time."

"You think he was never in love?" Janet asked.

"No, I don't think he was. Not really. Not exquisitely and painfully. He loved but not for real. That much I can see. But he will one day. I am sure of that. He deserves it. "

"He seemed quite fond of that Rebecca Connolly few months back?" Janet ask not sure if that was the smart thing to ask.

"Oh no, no, no" Nikki laughed. "I know Harry long enough and good enough to know when he thinks that he's in love only because sex is amazing. Sorry Janet, it's awkward I probably shouldn't be telling you all that."

"Don't worry. We'll classify this as a top secret" she giggled.

"If Harry really loved her, he wouldn't stop until he found her" Nikki said.

"Yes, he would go to the end of the world for the woman he loved. Maybe even to South Africa" Janet said with amusing look on her face.

"I am not the right woman for him."

"So you keep saying."

"Love isn't always enough, Janet. The two of us are too emotionally damaged to be together. We share too many mutual demons. From our similar childhoods and losing one of our parents, all the way to all of the tragedies we've been through together and all of the tragedies we witness every day"

"Doesn't that make you the perfect couple?"Janet asked.

"Not really. For example, every time I think about my mother's death he can see his father's coffin being put in the ground. It's the double pain. And I can't fool him, Janet. He knows me so well. Just like I know him. I know that wrinkle on his forehead that he has every time we get a body of a man or a woman that left small children behind. I know he thinks about his father. I know how every autopsy on a pregnant woman makes him think about the child that he could've had. I know how every time someone shuts the door or drawer louder, or if someone drops something that makes the similar noise, he immediately gets pictures of detective Gibson's head being blown up right in front of him. I know he thinks about the fact that he was the last person that young man saw" she stopped for moment like she needed the time to calm herself, except she didn't look upset at all.

"I share his demons, Janet. And he shares mine. Double pain. He deserves a woman that will give him peace that he so desperately needs. Woman that will be his safe harbour, the one with whom he will be able to forget all about the murders, deaths, tragedies, losts. Woman that will keep his home warm, his bed warm. Woman that would make him a father. She would give him peace that he has never had. That's why I am not the right woman for him. He needs a woman who will watch him sleep and not the one that will share his nightmares".

"But how can you live with that? Seeing him every day knowing that you'll never be able to show how you really feel".

"It's not like that. I love him for years, that long that it's become the part of my being. It hit me for the first time when I realized that my biggest fear was him not talking to me. Me not knowing how he feels. Because I can't be happy if he is sad, I can't not worry if he suffers. I know myself. I am a grown woman. I couldn't let myself to be deluded and even try to deny how I really felt. But I've made my mind. Which is why I try to be the best possible friend to him. Sometimes I can't help myself and every time we hug or kiss I keep us close just a tiny little second longer than necessary because I know that's all I'll ever have with him".

"But what about the future? "

"Well, one day obviously when he meets the woman that he will love and want to share his life with, I'll know how to slowly get myself out of his life. Because, let's be honest. Every woman would be jealous if her boyfriend had a best friend that was this good looking" Nikki smiled but Janet could see that smile didn't really catch her eyes.

They sat like that for a while, in comfortable silence drinking their teas. Janet could not believe all the things that Nikki confided her. She knew that Nikki trusted her if she decided to open her heart to her and she was proud of that. And she was proud of Nikki. Maybe she didn't really agree with her choice but she had to respect it.

Suddenly Nikki's phone rang destroying silent atmosphere that only middle of night could bring. It was a message. From Harry, of course.

"It's the message from Harry, Janet, I am so sorry"

"But it's 3:15 am. You usually text each other at this time?"

"Sometimes. If we feel like it" Nikki smiled "he knows that my phone is turned off when I sleep so he knows that he won't wake me up".

While Nikki was reading the message, Janet couldn't help admiring what those two people had.

"I'll read it to you", Nikki said smile never leaving her lips.

_**I hope you're a sleeping like a baby, but maybe you don't because you see, some babies don't sleep. Still, I hope you do. Anyway I just wanted to tell you goodnight. Love, H**_

"You think he's been drinking?" Janet asked obviously worried. For her that message made no sense. To Nikki it meant everything.

"No, I don't think he did" Nikki said "Listen Janet, I have to go?"

"What, now? Nikki, it's the middle of the night."

"I know. But Harry needs me, I know he does". She knew that he was depressed and that was why he sent her the message. He desperately needed to feel close to someone.

"Tomorrow is his father's death anniversary. What if he doesn't feel good? If this message is a sign? Maybe he'll do something to himself" Nikki was fighting tears, she didn't want to make a scene in front of Janet.

"But Nikki, he wouldn't do that" Janet couldn't believe he'd do something to herself.

"You don't know him Janet. When it comes to his father, he can't think straight. You go and sleep. I'll stay with him, there's nothing to worry about. Please, go and sleep. It's very important for your baby that you have regular sleep".

"Nikki!"

But younger woman was already out and heading to her car which was covered in several layers of snow. Somehow she managed to get in but it took her few minutes to actually start her car and drove away.

Janet didn't know what to think. Maybe she should've woken Leo, but she knew that even he couldn't stop Nikki when she was like that.

It's possible that something good will come of this, she thought. She knew that they had a special bond. She knew that Nikki was probably right and that Harry needed her.

What she didn't know was that Nikki will never get there.

She let it slip her mind that in life in a split second anything can happen. Everything can change. Everything can be won. Or lost.


	5. Two little girls

**I knew from the beginning that this was the way that I wanted to go with this story. But it's different when you think about it in your head and when you finally put it down on the paper. That's why it was hard to decide to do this to my favourite characters. But I had to.**

**Thank you for encouraging reviews. I hope this won't be too disappointing. **

Anything can happen

Chapter 5 – Two little girls

Young girl was running through the desert toward Nikki Alexander. Nikki noticed that she was about nine years old and was running with her hands opened and beautiful smile on her face. She was far away from her and at time Nikki could see only contours of her small body, but at time she could also see her face, her long, blonde hair and big eyes. Eyes that were so full of hope and love. And trust.

"Mummy" she heard her say.

That was when Nikki realised that girl wasn't running to her. She turned around and saw the woman standing few meters behind her. She was strangely familiar. Gentle desert breeze was playing with her light brown hair and she wore long blue dress. Nikki knew that dress. Who was this woman?

She looked again toward little girl. That was when she realised that the girl was running, but not really moving. Look on her face was also different, Nikki could see corners of her lips twisting in pain, but she still wanted to keep her smile. Hope and endless love were still in her eyes. She could hear her calling for her mother again, but the woman was emotionless and speechless. Nikki saw that the woman kept looking at the little girl but did nothing to show that she could hear her. This annoyed Nikki.

"Is she your daughter?" she heard her own voice saying. "Why don't you help her?" Woman did nothing to show that she heard Nikki or even that she was aware of her presence. Little girl's expression changed and Nikki could see that she was in pain. She could feel her feelings like her own.

"Tell her it's fine that she comes!" she yelled at the statue behind her. But she didn't answer, she just kept her stare at the girl's eyes.

"Tell her!" Nikki yelled again. She could feel the tears on her face.

For the first time woman moved her stare from the little girl and toward Nikki. Nikki knew her, just a look at her made her feel safe, just a look at her made her feel like there was no other place that she would rather be then right here with her.

"Do you really think I should let her come to me?" Nikki could clearly hear her saying that although she couldn't see her lips moving. For a moment she was distracted because she felt that someone was pulling her hand but her hand wasn't actually moving and there was no one there.

Little girl's face changed, just a look at her made Nikki feel sharp pain in her whole body and she felt that girl was also in pain.

"Yes, please let her come" Nikki said to the woman. "The pain is unbearable".

"Pain is not the sign to give up. Have you forgotten that?"

"Please let her come. Children shouldn't suffer and you know that she is not giving up. It's just too much to bare".

Woman nodded and looked back at the little girl. Almost instantly girl was smiling again, love and hope in her eyes stronger than ever. Nikki realized that the girl was actually moving this time. She turned toward woman again, but the woman's face was still emotionless.

"Take care of her" she heard herself saying.

Suddenly she felt pain in her back. She thought that maybe little girl has run into her, although feeling was different. When she turned back she realized that girl wasn't here anymore.

"I always took care of you, Nikki. This won't be any different" she heard woman saying. Suddenly she felt little girl's love and hope for this woman in her own heart. She knew she was home.

**I know this chapter (and the couple that follow) are pathetic and even science fictional, but I had to go there with the story. I write angst and hurt so much more easier then fluffiness. And even though I know that angst and hurt can give ****deepness to the story it can also be too much, get too dark and I don't want that. **

**Title that says that **_**Anything can happen **_**also has to mean that good things happen, too. I hope this few chapters won't be too much, it's not really my fault, I had to write them ;)**


	6. The first person

Anything can happen

Chapter 6 – The first person

Harry was lying on his bed staring at his cellphone. He wanted her to be awake. He really did. He needed to know that someone cared for him. That there was one person who cared about him among everything else.

He knew that thinking like that about Nikki wasn't fair, she wasn't his lover, she wasn't his wife. If he was a noble man he would want her to be happy. But no he hoped that she was as desperate as he was or maybe even desperate because she knew that he was. He hated himself for that. He hated himself for loving her. He hated himself for not being man enough to let her go, because even though he never really declared his feelings to her, he was still stopping her from having life that she deserved. He knew that she had feelings for him, too. He knew that he was probably the one to start that topic.

But deep inside he also knew he wouldn't be good for her. He wasn't good for anyone. Someone who never knew how to get things in life could never bring anything else in someone else's.

His friendship with Nikki was the only relationship in his life that he has ever been proud of. He wasn't good son, he has never been good boyfriend, no one has ever said to him that he was the first person he would call. "I probably wouldn't be the first person my mother would call if she'd have a heart attack, and I am not just her son but a doctor" he thought to himself bitterly.

But no, Nikki said that he was the first person he would call if she was in trouble, if she was upset… just thinking about that conversation brought smile to his lips. That day was horrible, but at the same time the most beautiful because it was the day he heard the most beautiful thing in his life. To someone he was the first person. "But not tonight, obviously" he thought, and instantly hated himself for thinking that. That was the exact reason he'll never tell her how he feels. He's not good for anyone.

He turned his phone off and went to the bathroom but his sleeping pills weren't there. He remembered that he must've left them in the kitchen. As he stepped from his bedroom into the cold hallway something hit him.

Like a bomb, his life exploded in front of his very eyes and he realized that he did it all wrong. He realized that he was standing at the exactly same place in life his father was when he decided it was enough. From that dreadful place he could've seen himself in high school and almost remembered the exact moment when he decided that he will build the walls around himself. That he will make sure never to let people in because if you do they'll hurt you and pain… well, pain is not an option.

From that very place he saw himself telling Penny he couldn't deal with something he did, with something he made, he saw the moment when HE decided to kill the tiny human being that HE created. To kill something that he was supposed to protect from the world. Like a perfect punishment from the same place he saw his children that will never be born. Nikki's children. Whose laughter will never fill his home.

From that very place he couldn't easily turn around. He could see his father looking at the same emptiness, at the same passage of time that doesn't bring anything. Because what could it bring? When it will all end in death. Yes, Harry knew death well. What did it matter if you were good or bad, if you were innocent student or Scott Weston? What did it matter if you were young or old, fair and honest, what did it matter? At the end we'll all end at the same place. Death. Suddenly not a bad option.

What did it matter now or tomorrow, now or for 30 years, what did it really matter. This life wasn't bringing anything worth to live for. For other people maybe, but not for him.

"Maybe it can all end tonight" he thought relieved. But then he heard her say _if I'm ever in trouble, if I'm ever upset… the first person I call is you_. Maybe there was hope.

He opened the bottle and took four pills. Before his head hit the pillow he fell asleep, torturing nightmares never leaving his side.


	7. Remember Harry

Anything can happen

Chapter 7 –** Remember Harry**

Nikki could feel the ray of sunshine reaching through her eyelashes and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her old home. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room and her mother was sitting on the armchair with her back turned to her.

She tried to get her attention but the woman in the blue dress ignored her.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" she asked but still there was no reply.

"It's beautiful here" she heard herself saying sometime later "reminds me of the best time of my life. We were so happy here, don't you remember?" she asked but still her mother did nothing to show that she could even hear her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked frustrated. This was all she ever wanted, another day with her mum and now when she finally had it her own mother ignored her.

"You said you will take care of me" she could feel anger in her voice. "You said it and I trusted you! You said it, when dad left; you said that you and I will make it through. You said you'll be there for me" she could feel her eyes filling with tears. "And then you left me, too" she said and for some time could do nothing as she felt familiar pain in her back. When the pain has finally stopped she looked again at the woman who was still sitting with her back turned to her.

"I've let you hurt me again. You said you'll take care of me. I should've known not to trust you."

It was then that woman turned around and looked at Nikki. She wasn't crying but her eyes were filled with tears. Immediately Nikki regretted her words. She didn't really mean it. She knew her mother would never leave her if she had any other option.

"I don't want you here" she heard woman say. Again she could clearly hear her voice although her lips weren't moving. "I don't want you here, Nikki. But I don't know anything else to tell you that could help, except this" she said.

"What is it mum?" she was so happy that the woman was finally talking to her that she didn't have the time to process her words. She listened anxiously to what she'll say.

"Remember Harry." her mother said quietly and then again she turned her back on Nikki.

"Harry?" Nikki repeated. _Who is Harry?_ She couldn't place that name. _Harry?_

She felt herself drifting away.

**

* * *

**

When Harry opened his eyes next morning she saw that it was already 10 am. He felt strange. Numb. His mind was blank. He decided that it must've been side effect from the pills he has taken night before. He looked around for his cell phone but it was nowhere to be seen. Eventually he found it under the bed. It was turned off. When he turned it on it started beeping. He hoped that it would be message from Nikki, as he proceeded to his kitchen to make himself some coffee.

He looked through the window to the beautiful January morning outside. Weather was so different then yesterday. There was still snow on the streets, but the air was clear and he even saw sun reaching through the clouds.

When his phone finally went quiet he looked at it and what he saw shocked him. He knew immediately something terrible has happened. He had 26 missed calls and 7 unread messages. He saw that most of them were from Leo and a few were made from Janet's number.

He knew it right then. He didn't need to call them or read any of Leo's messages to know that things were never be the same. He fell to his knees, his phone still in his hand. He heard it ringing again few minutes later but he didn't look down as he felt tiny drops of water on his face.

Next thing he knew was that someone was knocking at his door. Whoever it was he seem to know that Harry was in there. He didn't care. He'll wait till Nikki comes. And this couldn't be her because she knew where he kept his spare key.

Suddenly he saw Leo. He was saying something to him, but the numbness from this morning was still there and he decided that he won't listen. Leo put his arms on Harry's shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"We have to go to the hospital" was all Harry heard him say. Then he remembered Nikki's words from just 24 hours ago. _Be __careful, please Harry. Weather is a mess, anything can happen_.

"But what if she dies?" he asked, like a small child would ask his parent, like a small child who didn't know what the death was.

"Then you'll be there, holding her hand" he heard Leo say and just then he realized his eyes were red and he looked like he aged 10 years since the last night.

He knew that there was no choice, really. Nikki needed him. It didn't matter what happens, his place was by her side.


	8. Lullaby for Ada

Anything can happen

Chapter 8 – Lullaby for Ada

Nikki was brought back to her consciousness by a strange sound. Listening to it more carefully she realized it was a lullaby. Although she couldn't recognize the words, male voice singing it, was familiar. He wasn't actually singing, it was more like recitation. But the love in the man's voice made it sound like the most beautiful lullaby.

Nikki couldn't see the man until the fog surrounding her started to disappear. Then she found herself standing in the small room whose walls were coloured in the most beautiful shade of yellow. She wasn't cold anymore and it felt really good.

The man was standing just a couple of meters in front of her. She wanted to approach him, to see to whom he was singing. But her legs wouldn't listen. Suddenly, like by some unexplained magic she found herself looking over man's shoulder. What she saw, took her breath away. The man was leaning over a cradle in which laid the most beautiful baby Nikki has ever seen. She was about six months old and her big green eyes were looking around curiously. Her blonde hair, quite long for her young age, seemed to have its own life and that amused Nikki.

The father, Nikki realized when she saw that he had identical green eyes, didn't seem to notice her even though she was standing so close to him.

Suddenly baby smiled and Nikki felt the most incredible feeling in her whole life when she recognized her own smile on baby's face.

"What's that, little Ada? It's time to sleep not to play" baby's father said. Not yet recovered from the previous shock this surprised Nikki even more. Ada was the name she always wanted to give to her daughter. She liked the meaning and origin of it. It was name that would in Africa be given to the firstborn daughters.

Few moments later she was brought from her thoughts by strange sensation she felt on her back. It was still strange in this new world for her to feel anything physical. That's why she expected it to be pain that she felt so often, but then realized that the man who was standing by her side has put his arm around her waist. Instinctively she put her head on his shoulder, felt his smell, and for the first felt safe.

They stood there, Nikki and Harry, for how long she didn't know, watching over their daughter's sleep. Suddenly the man turned, put his hands on Nikki's cheeks and pressed the gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you" he whispered. It felt so natural, so right, so perfect.

She still had no idea where she was, she still had no idea if she was dead or alive or if this was a dream or a reality. But Harry and Ada were there. That's why it didn't matter anymore.

She would never want to leave this place, as for her, this was Heaven.

On the other side of the space and time, on the other side of the same life, man with the broken heart could do nothing but stare at the beeping monitor and the flat line it showed.


	9. Moving on

Anything can happen

Chapter 9 – Moving on

Harry Cunningham didn't notice when January was replaced by February, or when the snow started to melt, or when the first spring rain washed the town. It didn't matter, not really. Time didn't matter anymore.

But now looking at the calendar in front of him he read - _June_ _23. Six months, eight days and five hours_.

He could feel someone was watching at him from the main lab entrance and he raised his head and saw Janet standing there looking at him. When their eyes met the worry on her face was replaced with joy. She didn't want to make him feel even worse.

"Hi, Janet, how are you?" Harry said. "You look amazing."

"Well good morning, doctor Cunningham" she teased him. "It's good to see you. You should stop by sometimes for dinner." She said, but the man didn't answer. "Don't be a stranger, Harry."

He knew she was right. He hasn't come over for dinner since…

"I'm sorry, Janet. I just have so much work these days. Are you here to see Leo?" he said changing the subject. Janet knew what he was doing, but played along. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes, we have a doctor's appointment this morning."

"Just a regular check – up, I hope" Harry said.

"Yes, I am officially entering the third trimester this week" she said proudly, gently rubbing her belly. She didn't want to be too happy around Harry, she didn't want to rub salt into his wounds.

"Janet, that's great" Harry said and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

That was when Leo entered. He seemed to be surprised to see Janet there, which she didn't miss, of course.

"You forgot our appointment" she said.

"No, of course I didn't. I've just lost track of time" Leo answered.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late" he said to Janet.

"Harry please, take care of the lab and please tell Mark to hurry up with that report, will you?" he said to the younger man and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Don't worry about it. Bye Janet" Harry said and looked after the two people who were practically his family.

Mark entered the lab about half an hour later and Harry passed him message from Leo then left to the morgue to perform an autopsy on a murder victim that was just brought to the Lyell Centre.

The other pathologist offered him his assistance but Harry said it wasn't needed. Mark learnt not to be offended by Harry's behaviour. For the four months that he has been working here he realised that it was nothing personal.

He heard the stories about how Harry Cunningham used to be. Stories about his famous sense of humour and about passion and enthusiasm that he used to put in his work. He never knew that Harry. Mark's wife Jane was working as a police officer and told him stories about past, about Harry and the blonde woman who used to work with him. She told him how brilliant pair of pathologists they were and how they were always determined to find and prove the truth.

But Mark never met that Harry. This Harry did his job properly and that was all he knew about him. He would never want to join him and Leo on their lunch break or for drinks after work. Mark could see that Harry couldn't wait to go home every day. It was like being here caused him pain. But he didn't dare to judge him. He prayed that he would never have to experience what this man has gone through.

He didn't know that every time Harry would see that Mark was there it would remind him why she wasn't. Not that he needed reminder.

Harry was sitting alone in the lab when Leo came back. He was staring at the desk opposite of his. _Six months, eight days, seven hours and forty – five minutes_. He didn't even notice Leo entering. The older man looked at him but Harry seemed to be somewhere else so he proceeded to his office worried about his younger friend. He watched him from his office. It took him five minutes to move his stare from the desk opposite of his and resume his work. Leo felt tears in his eyes.

"_Finally"_ Harry thought hours later as he realised in was 5 pm. He saw Leo coming from the morgue.

"Leo, I haven't seen you coming" he said.

"Don't worry about that. I didn't want to disturb your work" Leo said approaching Harry's desk and watching him as he was putting documents in his work bag.

"So?" Harry said.

"What?"

"The picture, please" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Of course" Leo said and took the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Wow, Leo, it's amazing" younger man said admiring the picture. "I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Harry" Leo said and added "Would you like to come to our place for dinner tonight? Company would do you good."

"I have company" Harry said bitterly.

"Of course. I didn't mean…" but he was cut off when Harry said

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. Good night Leo, kiss Janet for me." With those words younger pathologist left the lab.

Leo watched him leaving with a sadness in his heart. So much was taken from them. Especially from Harry. He never got the chance to be happy and now Leo couldn't see him ever getting better. And the worst thing was that he knew no way to help him.

Leo looked at the desk opposite of Harry's. Nothing would suggest that just six months ago someone else was spending her days working at it. The most amazing young woman with the biggest heart, that he has considered his daughter was no longer there. He didn't dare to hope that things will ever change. But then his look fell on the picture in his hand. Picture of a miracle. Anything can happen, he dared to hope.

Harry was driving the familiar path. Every morning he would travel the same road, hour to work and hour back to his home now. He approached the big building and parked at his usual spot. He passed through the big garden and by the old fountain and entered the building. In a moment he was on the third floor in the fifth room on the left and looking at the woman who everyone claimed will never look back.

Ignoring the monitors and tubes surrounding her he approached and pressed the soft kiss on the sleeping beauty's cheek.


	10. Looking back

**Thank you all for your reviews. With this chapter I'm not fully ****satisfied****. It could easily be the one with most errors in sequence of tenses etc. I hope it's not too bad. **

Anything can happen

Chapter 10 – **Looking back**

_When the anxiety becomes overwhelming, the ego must defend itself. It does so by unconsciously blocking the impulses or distorting them into a more acceptable, less threatening forms. The techniques are called the__ego defense mechanisms._

Most of the times when tragedy happens those who make it through don't remember much. They say it's a defensive mechanism that prevents us from suffering, security system that helps us not to fall apart, not to give up.

That like many other things didn't work for Harry like it did for most people.

He could clearly remember every single detail that happened after Nikki's accident. He remembered how Leo brought him to the hospital and how he couldn't believe that the body in the bed was Nikki. He remembered how he hasn't left the hospital for the next six days since that very morning.

He remembered the first night that he has spent with her in the hospital and the doctor saying that _people who felt they had reasons to live had a better chance of waking up. _

That same night he decided to give her as many reasons as possible to keep her heart beating. That night he told her that one day she'll find a man she deserves. That one day she'll have the most beautiful children world has ever seen.

As the night was passing and he couldn't hold his tears he admitted that he loved her and that she was right – love was an exquisite pain. He told her that he has never wanted anything in life more than for her to wake up and tell him she felt the same way. He told her about children they could have. How he hoped that the first one would be girl because he also liked that name Ada, one that she told him she always wanted to give to her daughter. He told her how the two of them would watch over her dreams and make sure that nothing could hurt her. How both of them would do everything to make sure that she had a happy childhood, one that neither of them had.

He told her how he knew she was something special when he asked her to buy him a hockey stick and ball and she didn't even ask why, what for, she just trusted him. He told her that he wanted to kiss her from that very same moment and how happy he was when he _had _to kiss her to shut her up. He told her that she was the reason he hadn't left to America. He told that her in every woman he kissed he could only see her and that it was the reason none of them stayed. Deceit couldn't last long.

He told her how he hoped that little Ada would have her beautiful smile and how she had to live to be her mum.

When he saw the painful grimace on her face he didn't know what to do so he remembered the lullaby his mother would sing to him and quietly recitated it to her for hundreds time during that first night.

He remembered the worst moment in his life when she gave up for a moment and annoying sound of the monitors that broke the night's silence and rushed doctors and nurses to her room. He remembered how he said millions of thanks to whatever god was there that kept her alive.

He remembered that Janet didn't want to answer his questions on why Nikki went out at that time of the night. How she claimed that she didn't know if Nikki has read his message. He remembered how he refused to believe that it wasn't his fault. He knew it was.

He remembered how he couldn't watch Leo sitting by her side holding her hand and crying. He remembered how he also let him stay off work for a month and how Charlie worked for both him and Nikki until she left and Leo hired Mark.

He remembered the day when doctors told them that there was nothing else they could've done for her. He remembered being faced with two options – giving up the life support or placing her in the nursing home. He remembered he was shocked to learn that it was his decision to make. He remembered deciding to put her in a nursing home that had a traumatic brain injury program. He remembered people telling him that her chances were slim.

He remembered refusing to give up. Because if he knew anything about Nikki it was her stubbornness – if she wanted to go there could be no life support in this world that could keep her here.

He remembered trying to locate Victor Alexander. He remembered pulling every possible police connection to find him. He remembered finally founding him and watching him hold her hand and crying. He remembered how Victor told him there was no point in keeping her alive because there was no chance that she'll ever wake up. He remembered when Victor said that he won't come back. He also remembered him saying that he wouldn't spend his money on keeping her in that condition because it was useless. And how he said that he'd hoped Harry didn't expect his help. He remembered wanting to hit him then and there.

He remembered how painful it was to be away from her when he went back to work month after the accident. He remembered her being transferred to the nursing home month later.

He remembered buying an orchid that was still there on the table in her room waiting for her to wake up.

He remembered – anything can happen – but love will help you make it through. Because love never gives up. It never loses faith.


	11. Just another day

Anything can happen

Chapter 11** - Just another day**

At 6pm Harry finally arrives at the hospital, talks to the doctor and nurses who claim that there were no changes since this morning.

At 6:25 pm he starts talking to Nikki about his day, about Janet and the bump, about new case, about the few theories they have that could explain the state of the body who was almost perfectly preserved despite unusual location it was found.

At 8:10pm he reads summaries of her favourite shows to Nikki. She wouldn't was to miss anything, Harry knew, not even that. As usual at 8:30pm he helps nurse prepare her for the night and then at 8.45 pm he brushes Nikki's hair.

At 9pm he starts doing some paperwork but it doesn't last long when he realizes that it's 9:30 already and that he has spent the last half an hour just looking at her face and imagining her open her eyes.

At 10pm there is a call from Leo, another body was found.

It is 3am already when he finally returns and crushes on the sofa in Nikki's room.

It seems that he has just fall asleep when he opens his eyes and it's already 6am. There's no alarm, he wakes naturally as his body already became accustom to his strange biorhythm. He doesn't want alarms around Nikki because he is afraid it might wake her up. Irrational thought, he knows. He brushes his teeth, kisses her forehead and goes to work.

At 7:30am he has just had a shower at work. Leo doesn't seem to be surprised to see him early every morning anymore.

It is 8:05am when Mark arrives at work. He brings coffee but Harry has no time for chat. He leaves him and Leo and goes to lab, pretending to have some work to do. Passing by Nikki's desk he notices picture of Mark and his wife holding the baby boy who looked about one year old.

10:14am and there is finally new PM. It will keep him busy for at least two hours.

12:30pm – lunch break. Leo and Harry go to the nearby coffee shop. He listen Leo talk about decorating the baby's room. Harry feels that he should offer his help but he doesn't want to go to Leo's place. Although he would never admit that to him he'll never go there without Nikki again. It was another irrational decision but he didn't care.

Leo mentions that he and Janet are planning to visit Nikki tomorrow like they do every weekend. Harry says that he won't be there as he has to go and see his mother. He would never admit to Leo that he was never there when they would come because he couldn't stand watching him crying over her.

At 2:42pm another body is found, possibly connected to yesterday's case. Harry drives with Mark as they go to scene together but they don't talk much. Out of courtesy Harry asks him about the picture on Nikki's desk. Mark doesn't seem to mind him asking and responds that it's a picture that he and his wife took in the park when Jack made his first steps just three days after his first birthday.

At 3:15pm they realize that the body looks just like the one they've found yesterday. Again it's impossible to determine time of death.

As Mark performs an autopsy at 4:45pm Harry tells him and Leo that he might have a theory…

At 6:55pm he is finally home. He kisses Nikki's forehead and starts talking to her about a breakthrough in the case, about the little Jack who made his first steps three days after his birthday and about Leo and Janet coming to see her tomorrow.

Again at 8:30pm he helps nurse prepare her for the night and at 8.45 pm he brushes Nikki's hair.

At 11pm the pain in his neck wakes him up and he realizes that once again he fell asleep in the chair by her bed. It's nothing new.

Just another day in Harry Cunningham's new life.


	12. Taking back control

Anything can happen

Chapter 12 – **Taking back control**

If there was one thing that Nikki Alexander hated it was not having control of her own life.

As her body was healing her mind started to bring some new images. Every once in a while she could hear Harry talking to her. Real Harry. Because she already came to conclusion that „her" Harry wasn't real. It was easy to see, really. He simply agreed with her too often.

Sometimes she could understand „real" Harry's words, other times she could only recognize his voice but not what he was saying. One way or another, Nikki didn't like not having control.

She wanted to focus on his words, but her mind couldn't do it. Instead she would hear Ada crying somewhere in the back of her mind and she couldn't stop herself from responding to her instantly and then she would lose control and drifted again.

Every time she would hear "real" Harry's voice everything else would disappear from her safe world. But that would last only for a moment. She wasn't strong enough to concentrate.

When she would use her senses to listen, familiar pain would arise again. Pain so horrible that she couldn't really locate it – her whole body seemed to ache. It would take her away from Harry and she would drift away again.

This frustrated her tremendously.

As much as she loved her little world it didn't feel right anymore. And besides every time she would turn back to it something would be missing.

First thing she noticed was that the walls in Ada's room weren't yellow anymore. Now they were painted in some ugly dirty white colour.

Next time she came back from "real" Harry she found cradle missing but "her obedient Harry "was there holding the baby. It just didn't feel right.

Next time, the man wasn't Harry anymore. "_That won't be tolerated!"_ she thought. "_This is my world. Why isn't he here anymore?"_

She looked at the baby but she wasn't Ada.

"_There is nothing left for me to stay"_ she said to herself. _"No matter how much it will hurt, I won't come back."_

She was still scared. Any she hated that feeling because she knew it too well. But she knew something else, too.

Rational mind can beat the fear.

"Real" Harry was all she would listen from now on. She could hear him more often than before. He would be talking about work, about Janet and Leo, about the weather, about his feelings, _about tv – shows?_ And then he would talk again about his feelings for her.

His every word felt like a tiny piece of fibre that she would use to make a rope to climb away from this hole she has fallen into.

By every single moment she felt herself getting stronger. With his every word she would crave more and more for his world.

In that world she could tell him that she had another theory about that case, in that world she could see that picture from the Janet's last scan.

She craved for the world in which she could kiss him and keep him close now that she has finally found him.

She craved for their passionate fights and their silly little jokes.

She needed desperately to feel his lips on hers, to feel again his arm wrapped around her waist and his fingertips on that line between her temple and her ear, that beautiful feeling she would get every time when he would nonchalantly moved her curl from her face and behind her ear.

She needed to feel his strong hands holding her vulnerable, aching body.

It wasn't a choice anymore. It was something she needed more than anything, even more than the air that was filling her lungs.

Suddenly it seemed easy to leave that comfortable place. It was because she didn't care anymore about her body, about her injuries, about her own life.

She needed something else more that all those things.

She needed Harry.

It was so easy that using no more strength that she would normally use for a simple blink, she managed to open her eyes.


	13. I love you

Anything can happen

Chapter 13 – **I love you**

When she opened her eyes Nikki could see nothing but white space. She wasn't afraid. Harry was here.

_Except he wasn't_, she realized, when her brain managed to understand that there was no more white space. She was staring at the ceiling and didn't know where she was. She couldn't move her head to look around. She tried to move her hand but she could do nothing more than slightly raise her finger.

But it was enough to wake up the man whose hair those fingers were touching. He thought he was dreaming. This could only be a dream. Except he knew that it wasn't when he felt hot tears on his cheeks as his eyes met hers. Immediately fear from her eyes disappeared and there was nothing more in them but love and tears.

She could see him talking but she couldn't really hear what he was saying. She could read her name from his lips and _did he just say __I love you_? She couldn't answer. She couldn't talk. She was too weak. She kept her stare at him and for now it was enough.

Strangers entered her room but her eyes never left Harry's. _Ada's eyes_, she remembered.

But she couldn't see him anymore as the bright light blinded her completely. The light was moving, she realized, and in the next moment it disappeared. It took her few seconds to see Harry again.

Now he was talking to the man Nikki didn't know. Then she connected man in the white coat with the pain and realized she must've been in the hospital. She wanted to know what happened but more than that she wanted for Harry to look back at her. That happened in the next moment as she saw him nodding to the doctor and approaching her side.

"Nikki dear" she could hear him this time; _God how much I love his voice_, she thought but then forced herself to concentrate.

"You are in hospital, you had a car accident". She could feel tears now. She didn't want to listen what he was saying. She only wanted to look at him. And never look away. Just look at him and it would be enough.

He obviously felt that he was losing her because she heard him saying louder this time "Nikki, look at me. You have to do exactly what doctors say, ok?" She wanted to nod but couldn't move her head. _That can't be good_, she thought but decided to listen carefully what doctor was saying.

"Nikki, you have a breathing tube in your throat and that's why you can't talk. We will try to turn off the respirator. It will be just for a moment. Don't be afraid, you won't choke. It will just be a little uncomfortable and then everything will be easier."

Doctor was hoping that his young patient will start breathing on her own once they turn off the respirator but he couldn't be sure. They might have to put her back on it if her lungs refused to cooperate.

As soon as doctor moved away from her sight she looked for Harry again. It wasn't hard to find him as he was standing by her side never moving his look from her eyes. Nikki saw that tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

Then her attention was needed on the other side of her bed as doctor called her name and she felt sharp pain. It was like she wanted to breathe but something was pressing her chest. She panicked and turned around at Harry who was now leaning over her.

In the next moment her mind was completely blank. She needed to breathe. And then the relief came as she felt her lungs doing exactly why they were supposed to do. She was breathing and for a moment it was everything she could think of. She felt herself drifting away.

When she regained consciousness she could see Harry standing by her bed whispering on his phone. As soon as his eyes met hers without second thought he closed the phone and grabbed her hand. Without saying another word he leaned to her and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

_Not exactly where she wanted it but it still felt nice. _

For a moment he couldn't say anything but stare at her as tears emerged again. He did nothing to show that he felt them. Instead she could hear him say

"I love you".

There was nothing in his mind other than that. He wanted to say something beautiful, something deep and comforting but he couldn't come up with anything other than that. Because his heart knew what his brain didn't. There was nothing Nikki needed to hear more.

She wanted to answer but then he came even closer and placed a kiss just under her ear almost on her neck. She couldn't process how exactly it made her feel because the heart monitor on her left started beeping and the older nurse entered the room yelling at Harry "Are you trying to kill this poor girl after everything she's been through?" she yelled "I'll inform the doctor that she's awake and you better stay away from her until he comes."

Nikki thought that the whole situation was rather funny especially when she saw Harry who was looking like a naughty boy who had been caught eating cookies before dinner.

Second later nurse left the room and Harry turned his back on Nikki. She knew immediately that he felt guilty. Harry always felt guilty. For everything.

Indeed he did. It was completely inappropriate from him in this situation to approach her the way he did.

Then he froze as he heard the voice behind him.

"KAD I know wouldn't mind breaking the rules."

It was Nikki. It was _his_ Nikki. He didn't dare to turn around. He was afraid that it might've been his imagination playing cruel games with him. But then he did.

Because if she called he couldn't ignore it. He never could.

**I wrote these last two chapters in the last three hours. It was completely out of my power. I just had to write it. And then I couldn't wait to share them with you. **

**If I did the end result would probably be better.**

**Can't wait to hear how you like the story so far. **

**Thank you all for reviews. They mean so much to me.**

**xxxxx**

**A**


	14. Revelations

**Anything can happen**

_He didn't dare to turn around. He was afraid that it might've been his imagination playing cruel games with him. But then he did. _

_Because if she called he couldn't ignore it. He never could._

Chapter 14 – **Revelations**

He turned and saw that she was indeed there, with her eyes opened and a big smile on her lips. She was the same. The same woman he loved since he has met her.

He felt heavy burden that he was carrying for the last six months, ten days and seven hours finally lifted from his shoulders. He knew that he could just as well stop counting because she's going to be alright.

Then he remembered her words. _Does that mean she wants me to kiss her again? _He had no time to react as the magic between them was broken when doctor entered the room.

"I hear you are disturbing our patient" he said to Harry. He got to know Harry over the last four months and knew how he felt about Nikki.

"I don't mind" Nikki said. Doctor was pleasantly surprised.

"Well, Miss Alexander, it's great to finally hear your voice".

"It's doctor Alexander" Nikki said. It was rather automatic response that caused Harry to start laughing like he hasn't laughed for he couldn't remember how long. _She was definitely back._

Doctor also smiled and said "Well doctor Alexander did doctor Cunningham say anything to you about what happened?"

"No he didn't "she said still little ashamed by her previous reaction.

"I am not sure if you remember it, but you had a car accident that caused your coma and few more injuries that are already healed."

"How long had I been in coma?" she asked terrified on what she might hear next.

"It's been little over six months" doctor said waiting for her reaction.

She just sighed, closed her eyes for a moment and said "That's OK".

Doctor continued. "You have regained your consciousness yesterday morning for the first time since your accident. We've managed to remove your breathing tube and check your neurological signs. Everything looks promising."

"That's good because Harry looks ten years older than I remember. I was afraid that I had slept for years" she said smiling.

"If Doctor Cunningham looks that bad it must be for the fact that he has was living by your bed for the last six months" doctor said and smiled at her. He didn't know this woman but he knew Harry's love for her. He hoped that everything will be alright between them.

"I am leaving you now. Will be back in a few hours" he said to Nikki.

Just as he reached the door he turned around looked at Harry and said "Please skip your four – hour long monologue tonight. I don't think Nikki will want to listen to you for that long now that she's awake" he said and laughed at his own joke.

Harry just raised his eyebrow on him and said "Yes, thank you doctor, we'll see you in a few hours".

Nikki giggled and Harry's heart skipped a beat on that familiar sound that he hadn't heard for so long.

He turned at her and said "So, doctor Alexander, I am pretty sure we were onto something when that horrible old man interrupted us" he said putting his sweetest smile.

"Come here and sit please" she said. She needed to say something. Something that she almost died without saying. Harry was little taken aback by her serious tone but he did as he was told.

"I love you Harry" she simply said. "I could've died and you would never know that" she paused for a moment but Harry knew not to disturb her. "You are not just a man I love, or my best friend, Harry. You are my family. It took me awhile to realize that I've never actually had a chance to decide whether to love you or not. It was the most natural thing, like a love that is given by something we can't quite control, like a love one feels for his parents or his children. It's not a choice, you see, you can't decide not to care. And even though I don't believe in faith, I can't find a better way to explain why I feel like there's no other place for me but by your side."

For a moment they could do nothing but stare at each other. There were no more tears.

Eventually she said "So? What are your symptoms?"

"Well ever since the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, has entered my life I have only one thing on my mind every night I go to sleep and every morning I wake up. It's a worry, really. I worry about her. I care about her. I want to know how she feels, why she feels that way, where she goes, who she sees. I have a headache every time I see her with the other man. I often get paranoid when I see her dazzling men around her without even realizing what she's doing. I have also been experiencing certain fantasies in which she had a rather significant role. For the last six months though, I started hallucinating about her doing nothing else but opening her eyes. So my symptoms are definitely getting more and more severe. What do you think? "

"I think you should have your head checked" she said putting worried face.

"Nikki, I love you" he said.

"You should still have your head checked" she replied but started giggling again. Harry couldn't resist and he laughed with her.

Few minutes have passed and they were looking at each other in comfortable silence.

"Harry" she said suddenly "would you come closer?"

"Nikki I am sitting by your bed holding your hand. How much closer do you think I can get?"

"Do I need to draw it for you? Come and kiss me."

"Do I have to?" he asked and she gave him a sharp look. He smiled and leaned over her. She could feel his breath on her face. It was so different than anything she has ever dreamt or experienced before. It was so much better.

He pressed his lips on hers for a moment and pulled back.

"God Harry would you give me a proper kiss? I won't fall apart" she said but couldn't help and smiled. Feeling him so close was divine.

"Those are not things that a woman who has just woken from coma should be saying" he said amused.

"You would know" she replied and giggled again.

They were laughing together in perfect harmony and in that moment Harry knew that he has finally found a way to get the most important thing he has ever wanted.

Love.

Nikki.


	15. Father and Daughter

**There's no Harry in this chapter (I am that mean, but I swear I am not doing it on purpose) but still please take time and read and review it anyway. **

Anything can happen

Chapter 15 - **Father and daughter**

Next time Nikki regained consciousness she saw someone other than Harry sitting in the chair by her bed.

"Leo" was all she managed to say until tears overwhelmed her. She didn't see that coming. Older man held her hand and eventually leant over her and gave her a hug as she sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes. She didn't even know she had it in herself.

"I am so sorry" was all that she managed to say before she started to cry again.

Leo did nothing but held her, no shh, or it's ok, or don't cry_..._ He just sat there looking in her eyes and that was all she needed.

When she calmed down few minutes later tears were replaced with smile.

"Thank you for being here, Leo. I don't know what came to me. I didn't cry like this with harry."

"Well I am sorry if I provoked this" he said, half-jokingly.

"It's not your fault. I had it in me all the time, but I refused to give it in because I knew I had to be strong for him. Harry's been through so much, I can see it in his eyes, in his tiredness and I couldn't show him just how painful this whole situation is. And you, Leo, you are like a parent to me, like a father I never had so I guess I just couldn't pretend in front of you."

Now it was the older man whose eyes were filled were tears.

"But tell me, how's Janet and the baby? Do you know if it's boy or a girl?" Nikki said changing the subject. She didn't want Leo to feel awkward.

"They are fine" he said "we don't know the gender but we've already picked the names. And before you even ask we're keeping it a secret."

"You really are happy, aren't you?" Nikki said when she looked in his eyes full of contentment but also hope, hope and excitement for the wonderful life that he never expected to have again.

"Yes I am. Now that you're back with us and I know that my whole family is fine I can be truly at ease. So what did the doctor say?" he asked few minutes later "what's next?"

"Well apparently they are planning on getting me out of this bed as soon as possible. Now that I am eating properly I should regain my strength and start with my therapy soon, maybe even tomorrow. I can't wait, Leo" she sighed "I can't wait to feel my legs again, to feel strong again. Right now I can barely move and it's so frustrating."

"I bet it is" he said smiling "but it's perfectly normal. And you are young and strong woman, Nikki. We both know that it won't be easy but soon you'll be your old self".

"I don't think I'll ever be the same, Leo. Not that I won't be healthy or happy. But all this has put another perspective on my life. I have to move on. I realized that I've spent too much time regretting the past, fighting my past, crying for people from my past, when I was supposed to be creating my future."

"Yes. And that future has everything to do with Harry, doesn't it?"

Nikki just smiled. The very idea that she and Harry are a couple now would make her speechless and grinning like an idiot.

"Well it was about time" he said and found himself just staring at her as he yet couldn't perceive fully that she was back, that she was talking, that she was smiling, that she was bringing that special sense to his life again.

"But I'll leave you now" he said few minutes later when she yawned "you should rest". He leant over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you so much Nikki. I am so happy to have my daughter back" he said.

"And something else" he turned already at the door "I don't think Harry knows it, but I was clear with Mark from the very beginning. He has a job only until you feel ready to come back" he said and smiled at her.

Nikki could do nothing but nod, emotions overwhelming her as she fell asleep again.


	16. That's what I call a kiss

**There's lots of Harry in this chapter. **

**I hope you like it even though these are just small attempts to write fluffiness.**

**Enjoy**

Anything can happen

Chapter 16 – **That's what I call a kiss**

Next few days passed pretty quickly. Every morning Nikki's therapist Ian would come and work with her on returning strength and reviving her muscles. She found it extremely difficult and remembered that really was true what she heard in medical school, every day you don't use your muscles will take three days to get them back. But she was not giving up.

It was a fight. And Nikki was always a fighter. Right now she was fighting not only for her body but for her life, for her future, for her family and in a way, she realized one morning when she woke up and remembered that she dreamt about her, for Ada.

Harry, on his big disappointment had to go to work every morning but he would call and text dozen times, sometimes only to ask what she had for breakfast, or was it hard on her therapy, or would she like some ice cream later and sometimes to consult on a case. She found herself envious, she wanted to go back to work, go out, leave this place. But she knew she still had a long road in front of her.

It was tenth day since she opened her eyes for the first time, when Nikki managed to stand on her own two feet and she could get up from bed and use the wheelchair to go around. She will never forget look on Harry's face when he came from work one afternoon and found her standing, holding on her bed frame. That night they slept in each other's arms on Nikki's small hospital bed but for both it was the most beautiful night ever.

About noon every day Nikki would finish her morning therapy session with Ian, had lunch and automatically fall asleep_. Like a baby_, she realized, and smiled on the irony. About three Ian would come for a therapy again, then Harry would come from work and she would fall asleep in his arms in a couple of hours. As it couldn't be more than 8 pm when she would fall asleep Harry would carefully unwrap himself from her embrace and do some paperwork, work on his laptop or read a book. Later he would return to bed again.

_Funny thing_, he realized, _that none of the nurses ever complained_.

Tonight, however Nikki woke up and found Harry sitting at the desk with his back turned to her.

"Harry" she said and sudden sound scared him. "Wouldn't you say that our relationship hasn't changed much since before, when we were just friends?" she asked and it took him awhile to process her sudden question.

Finally he said "We were never just friends, don't you think?" he said not turning back to look at her. Her question amused him and he was just teasing her, really.

"Yes, but you know what I mean" she said.

"I always do" he said and knew that she rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"Well, I guess our relationship did change. It certainly got slightly better" he said.

She stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Harry come here and help me sit up" she finally ordered trying not to show frustration in her voice.

When he approached and embraced her to help her sit, she grabbed him as strongly as she could and pressed her lips on his. He gasped in surprise but she pulled him even closer as she deepened the kiss and caressed his bottom lip with her tongue. Suddenly they were battling for dominance and it took all of her self control to push him away only few centimetres from herself.

"Only slightly better, you say" she whispered and could feel him trembling as he felt her warm breath in his mouth and his cheeks. "Now go back to your paperwork and reconsider that" she said pushing him away.

Harry couldn't react at all and he sat there with his eyes wide opened and Nikki thought that he might've forgotten how to breathe.

"Now that's what I call a kiss or what I mean when I say that I want you to kiss me" she said worried if he'll move ever again. "Now go, you have lots of work to do" she said, poking him away.

As he stood up and did as he was told still frozen and not fully comprehending her words, Nikki smiled broadly and fell asleep satisfied.

"_He's even better kisser then I remember" _was her only thought.


	17. Good Morning

Anything can happen

Chapter 17 – **Good morning**

When Nikki woke up next morning she realized that she was lying on her stomach and Harry's fingers were slowly moving up and down her spine. She didn't open her eyes instead decided to enjoy in this new sensation he was providing.

Suddenly his hand moved and it was on her stomach now, his fingers gently rubbing her skin in circular movements. Instinctively she turned around and laid on her side, giving him better access, her back still turned to him. She refused to open her eyes and almost cried from surprise and satisfaction as he pressed the kiss on the side of her neck.

When his fingers moved up and his hand cupped one of her breast she moaned enjoying his touch, and then, every coherent thought escaped her mind as his finger started to gently run around her nipple.

She still kept her eyes closed as his hand moved down causing goosebumps across her entire body. When his fingers finally reached her panties he turned her around almost violently and pulled her so that she was lying on top of him now as he was kissing her vigorously.

"Harry" she moaned, still refusing to open her eyes.

Suddenly she felt him moving away and when she opened her eyes he was already buttoning his jacket.

He leant forward and Nikki expected him to kiss her but he didn't.

"Now that's what I call good morning" he said instead "you should consider that till I come from work".

She didn't know what to say as he moved away in the next second and grabbed something from the desk.

"I should turn on the air condition for you doctor Alexander. You seem rather hot".

"I hate you Harry Cunningham" she said with a silly smile.

Nikki could swear she could hear him laughing all the way down to his car, as she turned on her side, grinning.

_Last night definitely worked _she thought, as she started to think about all the things he could be doing to her with those fingers…


	18. Demons

Anything can happen

Chapter 18 – **Demons**

Next couple of weeks were hard for Nikki. Harry was with her, Leo and Janet would visit every few days with stories about work, about the baby, about the future, about how thankfull they were that she was back with them. But she couldn't feel it.

Even though she knew better, she would still let herself think about that night, about the second that almost took her life from her, about a man that she learnt died in that accident when he lost control of his car and crashed at her. Man that had a wife and a young son. It wasn't her fault, she knew, but still she shared someone's last moment.

That man's destiny crashed with her own in that horrible dark, stormy January night. Only one walked away. It could've so easily been that man. She remembered Neil, who would miss her? That man had a family. She did have Harry but he would move on. He would have to move on.

Best friends are replaceable in a way that father definitely isn't.

She thought about a burden that she must be for Harry. He could have perfectly healthy and beautiful girlfriend.

She thought about Victor Alexander who never came to visit her. It hurt.

Rational part of her knew that Harry loved her; she knew she would do the same for him in a blink of an eye. And she was getting better; soon she will be the woman that will be able to be with him in every way. Soon he won't have to come to hospital every day and he won't have to sleep in her hospital bed or on that sofa, as comfortable as it was. Soon she will be able to show him beautiful woman that he once knew was still in there. The idea that she will get physically better gave her strength to fight those issues.

But her father was a nightmare that could never been put to rest. Harry told her that Victor Alexander came once and that he cried by her side but that was it. Harry couldn't have told her his exact words, or why he never came back. He couldn't tell her that her own father gave up on her.

Even though she didn't know it still hurt Nikki. After everything that he did to her she could never stop caring about him. Since her childhood she asked herself - _what was so wrong with me that even my own father didn't love me? _

If a one person in this world who is "obliged" to, didn't love you, was there anything in you worth loving?

She couldn't share these thoughts with Harry. He had the same issues with his own father committing suicide. Nikki knew he was hunted by the idea that he wasn't important enough to his father for him to stay here, to live.

"_Mutual demons, double pain"_ she remembered that night when she opened her soul to Janet. That very night that could've so easily been her last…

Therapy was also harder than before. After the initial big steps now everything became so much more difficult. Doctors said it was normal and that all she had to do was to fight it through and then it will get better. In no time she would be out of the hospital and back to normal life, they would say.

They didn't know a thing. They didn't know that when she would come from therapy back in her room she would be so tired that she could do nothing but fall asleep. They didn't know that when she would do something as simple as taking a shower every muscle of her body would ache in pain. They didn't know how it felt when she was too tired and would miss Harry coming from work and she would see him only back in the morning when he was already dressed and ready to go back. Still he had nothing but a smile and a kiss for her.

"_I am not good for him"_ she remembered again that night. That very night that could've so easily been her last…

Sometimes she would wake up and look at him when he didn't know and thought she was asleep. She would look at him lost in his work or his book or sometimes just absentmindedly staring somewhere far away. She would look at his tired face and his tired eyes that would become so full of love when he would look at her. They were full of happiness, too. But Nikki couldn't see it.

It was already the end of July and Harry was working all night. It was one of the hardest nights she could remember. She could see no hope and pain was coming from every fibre of her body. Rational part of her would know that all of this could be explained as post traumatic stress but there was no place for rational. She was getting more and more depressed by each and every day and was disappointed that Harry hasn't noticed.

She only thought that he hasn't noticed that she wasn't the same woman she was when she woke up and the couple of weeks that followed. That she wasn't the same how she was before it really came to her where she was right now in her life. And when she realized that she was pulling others down with her. That she was pulling Harry down with her.

Next morning she woke up only to see him lying on his side on the bed facing her. When she opened her eyes the biggest smile spread across his face.

For a moment she just got lost in it. In Harry. In thought of him, in everything he is, in the sense that he brings to her.

She got lost in a hope of everything they have together that so often can't even be put in words.

For a moment everything was good. Everything was perfect.

"We are going out" was all he said.


	19. We'll fight it together

Anything can happen

Chapter 19 – **We'll fight it together**

"_We are going out" was all he said. _

"We are not going out, Harry. I am stuck in here for at least another month."

"Yes but you are going out with me for a few hours on a proper date" Harry said like they were doing it every day.

"No, I'm not!" she said again.

"Yes, you are" he repeated slowly like to a small child.

"No, I'm not! I haven't been out in eight months! Harry I have nothing to wear except trousers, I haven't even worn jeans for months!"

"You don't need to worry about that" he said and grabbed something obviously hidden under the bed from the night before.

"This is for you" he said with a smile.

Nikki opened the box and found the most beautiful blue dress inside. It was so simple but at the same time so beautiful and she liked it instantly. She couldn't believe Harry even knew her taste in clothing. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I bet you can't believe I know you that good that I even know your taste in clothing" he said with a proud grin. "But wait" he said as he suddenly remembered something. "There's more. I bought you the whole outfit" he said obviously proud of himself.

"OK, OK" he said when saw Nikki raising her brow in disbelief. "I've picked the dress but Janet said that I should buy shoes and purse as well as you don't have any of those here. So she picked these" he pointed to the big beg by her bed "and I picked this hair clip and a cardigan. I know it's August but you may be cold because you haven't been out for so long".

She was crying now and Harry didn't know why.

"You bought me a hair clip" she said through tears and kissed him and hugged him, pulling him close as she started to sob.

"Women" he said. "I bought all of this and you cry because of the hair clip…"

But he didn't have time to finish as she pressed her lips on his kissing him passionately.

"I love you Harry Cunningham" she said still crying, touched by the whole situation. "And I hate that I have to tell you that I love you. Those three tiny words don't seem enough to express how I really feel now that I finally have you by my side" she said and hugged him again.

"You've always had me, you silly. Ever since I met you" he said looking deep in her eyes. "I love you, too. And I'm never leaving you Nikki. Never" he said and kissed her hair and then pushed her away, his hands still on her shoulders.

"Now get ready."

"But where are we going?" she asked opening the box and taking out pair of white sandals with a small heel.

Ignoring her question he said "OK, I know these are not one of those crazy, sexy shoes you usually wear but I thought as you haven't been out for long and are still recovering, those could be more appropriate."

"I love you" she replied simply.

"How could you not?"

"Exactly" she giggled. "Now wait for me outside till I get ready."

"Maybe I should take a nap, instead."

"Very funny" she said closing the door behind him.

It felt so strange to put on something as beautiful as that dress. Harry knew her perfectly; dress was like made for her. Sandals were strange, after all those months of laying and last two wearing nothing but slippers and sneakers it was unexpectedly comfortable to be back on heel.

If she could wear heels again she was definitely getting better. Even though she probably won't be walking long without Harry's help.

_Makeup_, she remembered. She didn't know where her makeup bag was and when she opened small closet in her bathroom she saw it in there.

_Harry must've brought it from my home_, she remembered. _Let's see what we have in there_, she thought more enthusiastically then she's been in weeks. She saw that everything she needed was in there but then she almost started to cry again as on a closer look she saw that all of the products were new and unopened. _What did I ever do to deserve him?_ she thought.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe when he heard door opening just fifteen minutes later.

_Maybe she wants me to zip up her dress_ he thought but then saw her standing behind him looking more beautiful than he could ever remember.

"You look…" but he couldn't find the adequate words.

"That good, ha?" she said kissing him passionately. "So are we sneaking out or we are allowed to go? I wouldn't mind either" she asked giggling.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, my dear. Unfortunately we are allowed to go" he said putting his arm around her waist and whispering on her ear "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And all mine" he said teasing her.

"Of course I am".

"Which one?"

"Both" she said giggling again.

* * *

When they got out and Nikki felt hot summer air on her face she could do nothing but smile. She looked around. Last time she was outside snow was everywhere and the air was so cold that she could clearly remember her skin being so cold that it ached.

But now she was with Harry, it was beautiful August day, in the forest, in a beautiful summer dress, listening birds singing.

"Harry" she said suddenly almost panicked. "We are going by car?"

"Whatever you say, my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently we have a carriage waiting for us, too" he said nonchalantly.

"We do?" she asked amazed.

"Well it's our first proper date. I considered air balloon but Leo didn't allow it."

"But where did you get the carriage?"

"Well unfortunately, it's not mine. Pets are still not allowed in my building" he said seriously. Nikki giggled but then lost her breath as the small carriage approached drawn by a beautiful white horse.

As they drove they didn't say a word. Nikki was breathing fresh air cuddled in Harry's arms, her head on his chest as he held her in his strong embrace. She enjoyed listening his heartbeat like the most beautiful sound she has ever heard.

Anything can happen. But for the first time in her life she knew where she wanted to be and what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

Spend time in Harry's arms enjoying, fighting and going through anything that life throws at them.

She realized that there is nothing, no demon, no shadow, no nightmare or loss that they can't fight together.

She isn't alone anymore.

Harry is her family now.

* * *

**Oh, I hope you like it, I certainly enjoyed writing it! ;)**


	20. The best is yet to come

Anything can happen

Chapter 20 – **The best is yet to come**

Harry proposed Nikki on August 17th, the day after she got out of hospital and moved in with him. It wasn't something he planned to do, at least not right then but as they were both crying in the hospital, Nikki holding Leo and Janet's newborn son Nicholas, it seemed like the most natural thing to do.

It was as simple as "What do you think we get married?"

At first Nikki thought it was a joke and all she said was "Oh, you'd make a decent woman out of me?" and giggled.

But when she saw frozen look on his face, his eyes staring at her with anticipation her heart skipped a beat.

"If you can't answer it right now, you don't have to…" he said shocked that he even dropped it like that.

"No, I don't need time to think about it" she said and just then noticed that baby born two hours earlier was no longer in her arms. She glanced and saw Janet holding the boy and Leo leaning over her.

Harry and Nikki were standing almost by the door but Nikki knew that Leo and Janet could hear every word. She didn't care.

"If you don't know your answer yet" Harry continued "I mean, we don't have to talk about it at all, I don't know why I said that, you probably think it's too early…" but his rambling was cut off when Nikki pressed her lips on his.

It was a short kiss, peck – like, but it brought in a way past and the present together.

It brought the sense of closure to the period of waiting and not knowing.

"Now he shuts up" she said staring into his eyes knowingly.

"Should I repeat the question then?" he asked and had to stop himself from smiling. Nothing could be awkward between them, he knew, and even if it would become, one of them would break it instantly.

"Yes please. What was it again?"

It took him a moment to put himself together but soon he said slowly "Nikki Alexander, would you like to share the rest of your life with me?" He was holding both of her hands in his on his chest.

She could feel his heart beating loudly.

"I thought you'd never ask" she said grinning. "Of course I would marry you. You are the one that has always been the right one, the only _suitable_ one…"

* * *

It was Christmas day and Harry and Nikki were preparing for the party.

She wore the beautiful long white dress that fitted her figure perfectly, her hair tied in a romantic messy bun, with few curls falling carelessly around her face. She was gorgeous, something in her was radiating.

That kind of happiness could only be brought by peace. Peace of knowing that you are in the right place in your life. That you are doing everything right.

For both Harry and Nikki this was the first time in their lifes they felt this way.

Maybe they had to learn that in order to have your life fulfilled, you need to share it with someone else.

When the ceremony was over, and they had to leave in order to catch their flight in time, Nikki took another silent moment and went out on a large terrace. It was clear peaceful night.

Still _anything can happen_. Familiar thought for the first time brought smile to her lips as it was now reminder that she'll never be alone again.

She felt him following her steps and indeed soon she heard him closing the glass door of the big hall where the party was still on and where the people were still dancing.

Nikki felt little bit cold in her silk dress and white furry coat. Soon Harry's hands were around her waist, his lips on her neck.

"Little bit cold, Mrs Cunningham?" he whispered in her ear, sending different kind of shiver down her spine.

"Not at all" she replied and turned in his arms, now looking straight into his eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"We can't go just yet" she said simply.

"Why? Are we waiting for someone else?" he asked teasing her.

"I mean we can go, but first, there's something I need to tell you" Nikki replied seriously.

"In a way we are waiting for someone else" she paused. "We'll have to check the exact date but I am pretty sure Ada will be here in about seven months" she said with stars in her eyes.

THE END

* * *

**It's over :) I hope you liked it. I am sad because I know I'll miss it.**

**Big thanks to all of you who encouraged me to keep writing. It's my first story so all the support was needed and much appreciated.**

**xxxxx**

**A**


End file.
